There are work machines in a wide variety of industries (e.g., construction, forestry, agricultural) configured to perform a number of functions by use of onboard hydraulics. Each such function may be referred to as a hydraulic function.
As used herein, the term “hydraulic function” means a hydraulically-performed operation on one or more components, wherein the one or more components is referred to herein as the “object of the hydraulic function” or just “object.” The hydraulically-performed operation may itself be actuated mechanically, electrically, or by some other process. However, the operation on the object is accomplished hydraulically.
A loader backhoe is but one of numerous work machines configured to perform various hydraulic functions. For example, the loader portion of the loader backhoe may be configured to hydraulically raise and lower a boom and/or curl and dump a bucket attached to the boom, and the backhoe portion of the loader backhoe may be configured to raise and lower a boom, raise and lower an arm attached to the boom, curl and dump a bucket attached to the arm, swing the boom to the left and to the right, and/or extend and retract the arm (in the case of an adjustable length arm). Each such raising, lowering, curling, dumping, swinging left, swinging right, extending, and retracting is an example of a hydraulic function. Further, the component(s) (e.g., boom, bucket, and/or arm) which receive the hydraulically-performed operation of each such function is(are), exemplarily, the object of that function. This listing of hydraulic functions and objects is by no means intended to be exhaustive, because, as alluded to already, numerous hydraulic functions and objects thereof are possible for work machines.